There are many instances in which an interactive touchscreen may be used to replace a stationary sign, such as a retail display, an informational kiosk, or the like. However, there are environments in which a touchscreen is too bulky or heavy to effectively replace a stationary sign. For example, automobile dealerships use paper adhered to vehicle windows to convey information to potential consumers. Such paper may be easily ripped or defaced, and can only display a limited amount of information. A touchscreen would be advantageous as it would enable the display of more (and more dynamic) information. However, an interactive touchscreen may be unsuitable for adherence to vehicle windows on account of the weight of the touchscreen, which may require a strong adhesive that may be damaging to the vehicle window.
In another example, a seller for a home may use paper on a for sale sign to convey information to potential consumers. However, an interactive touchscreen may be unsuitable for this use on account of its sensitivity to the elements, such as rain, snow, or the like.